Within data centers, it is often important to monitor the temperature of the various devices within the data center so that cooling systems may be adjusted to compensate for such variations in temperature. For example, the workload of the various processors included within the data center may be monitored so that the speed of the various fans included within the system may be adjusted to increase efficiency.